


Too Much

by pukefiend



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vin and Joel get high together and consume an excess of candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

Joel inhaled deeply, the hot taste of ash filling his lungs. He pulled the blunt away from his mouth, holding his breath despite the burning feeling inside him. He exhaled with a half of a laugh, reaching out to pass the blunt to Vinny. 

Vinny sat on the bed with Joel, the two of them passing a blunt back and forth lazily. 

"Dude I'm so hungry," Joel mumbled as Vinny took a hit. 

As he exhaled smoke, Vinny replied, "Uh okay man. Did you know your accent is super heavy when you're high?" He laughed and Joel joined him. 

"I did not notice, but now I do," he said. 

"Okay but for food? I do have like, ridiculous amounts of candy," Vinny said, handing the blunt back to Joel. 

"Why?" Joel asked before inhaling deeply. 

"Because of Halloween," Vinny said with a laugh. "I always buy too much and then eat it all myself."

"Oh dude where is it?" Joel asked, giving the last of the blunt to Vinny. 

"Pantry," Vinny said, taking one last hit off the tail end of the blunt. He stubbed it out and threw it onto his nightstand. 

Joel got off the bed and Vinny followed at a much slower pace. Joel walked into Vinny's kitchen, opening the pantry. A large bag of candy was sitting up on the top shelf. The Swede grabbed it, almost dropping it on his head in the process, sending him and Vinny into fits of laughter. He carried it back upstairs to the bed, where he threw it. 

"Oh my god that is so much candy," Joel said with a smile. Vinny nodded. 

"I uh, just like candy, man," Vinny said sheepishly. "Jesus Joel!"

Joel already had two or three pieces of candy in his mouth and several in his fists. 

"I'm hungry man!" Joel said quickly. Vin shrugged, grabbing a few pieces of candy for himself. 

"We should...we should do this more often," Vinny mumbled. 

"Would except, distance?" 

"You have candy on your, on your face."

Joel wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. 

"Did I get it?"

"Sure," Vinny replied off-handedly. 

"I seriously do not recognize any of these candies, but, they taste good..." Joel commented. Vinny laughed. 

"I figure that's usually true of candy," he replied. 

"Well not really. You probably wouldn't like some Swedish candies," Joel said.

"Half of the fucking candy is gone. It has been only a minute or two and we've eaten half of it," Vin interrupted. 

Joel laughed, suddenly cut off by a burp. "Ah yeah this probably wasn't the best thought out thing," he muttered. Vinny shrugged and continued eating. "I've made worse decisions," he said. Joel nodded, and ate another handful of candy. 

The bed was strewn with candy wrappers. Vinny and Joel were on their backs, laying next to one another. 

Vinny had both hands on his stomach. He let out a soft burp and grumbled to himself. Joel laughed for a second before his hands too clutched at his stomach. 

"This was a terrible choice," Vin moaned. 

"Mhm," Joel replied, too stricken with nausea to muster up a better answer. 

Vinny swallowed hard, hands gently rubbing his stomach. His tongue felt so heavy in his mouth. He pulled the hem of his shirt up a short way, exposing just a bit of his pale stomach, bloated with candy. 

Joel ran his fingers through his hair, the sound of wrappers crinkling as he moved. He whined softly, his cool hands pressed on the warm skin of his aching belly. 

"I guess we should-" Vinny was interrupted by Joel burping. "-should just sleep this off?" 

Joel nodded. He rolled onto his side, stomach sloshing in protest. He winced. 

Vinny stretched out, shirt riding up ever farther. 

"I can see your stomach."

"Do you really think I care?"

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
